The purpose of this study is to investigate the efficacy and safety of an alternate method of treating central serous chorioretinopathy in man and to clarify in non-human primates, the physiological properties of the macular region of the eye which influence either the course of the disease or its treatment. A parallel clinical and basic science study is planned. The clinical study will be prospective, and assignment to the treatment or control group will be made randomly for all subjects (meeting the criteria for admission to the protocol and expressing written informed consent to participate). For those subjects in the treatment group, an Argon laser will be used to photocoagulate the safest area of elevated retina involved in the lesion, that is, the area most distant from the fovea or the maculopapillar bundle. A criterion of treatment will also be to direct the laser photocoagulation to a site remote from the site(s) of fluorescein dye leakage, but still within the perimeter of the elevated retina. Treated and control subjects will be followed for a minimum of 6 months. During this time, the course of the disease will be studied with stereoscopic fundus bimicroscopy and indirect ophthalmoscopy, and documented quantitatively with visual acuity tests, visual field tests, color fundus photographs, and fluorescein angiograms. The course and final result in the treated and untreated groups will be compared and statistical tests of significance performed. The basic science study will consist of measurement in vitro of conductivity coefficients to water, and permeability coefficients to colloids of retina, choroid, and sclera in animal eyes before and after retinal photocoagulation. These data will be used to determine the rate at which abnormal fluid accumulation in and under the retina should be able to leave the subretinal space and drain into the choroid and suprachoroidal space through a healed photocoagulation lesion.